Classic WoW Wiki talk:WoWlympics
Note: Feel free to discuss the contest, but please do not give away the answers. =Frequently Asked Questions= When will we announce the winners? Soon. Check the Main page and the WoWlympics pages for news. It should hopefully be within 48-72 hours of the end of the contest. Will there be another contest? Yes. Though we will try and vary the contest styles, expect a return of this style at some point. The feedback on this contest has been fantastic. Next time, we'll make sure various search engines don't have such an easy time of it ;) How do I know my mail was valid/received? The only required information was the answers, your real name and the region you play in. All other information, such as phone numbers and adresses were completely optional. If your mail for some reason didn't come through to the contest mailbox, you should have received an error message. =Discussion= :Past discussion archived to WoWWiki talk:WoWlympics/Archive01 Address Is the address truly required or is it just an extra precaution. Also, how much are the taxes to be charged and how are they to be delivered. Thanks,Nuggen (talk) 08:35, 25 August 2008 (UTC)Nuggen : No address required - that is a separate method of entry. No taxes either o_O 22:34, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Winners? When are the winners going out? I know the competition ends at 23:00 GMT tonight, but when will we know who's got the pets/Beta keys? Thanks, Tiffpietiff (talk) 11:21, 25th August 2008 (UTC) :Probably right at 23:00 GMT. Which is in approximately twelve hours, if I understand the time conversion right.... --Joshmaul (talk) 11:43, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Not long now... --Utahcarol (talk) 21:51, 25 August 2008 (UTC) It will take a short while after the contest ends to pick winners. We'll try and be as quick as possible. 22:33, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Important question I have posted my e-mail with the correct answers 2-3 days ago but my brother unaware of that has posted a second e-mail.Will i be disqualified or something? :No, you won't. -- 15:36, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Prize info? If you win will there be infomation how to get the pet and how to get the beta? Like links etc. EU vs US If I am a US user, do I have a chance to win the 20 EU keys? -Grudge :Tyrael code is international and betakey can be swapped by blizzard. 17:02, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Oh no I found all the items and sent the email but forget to put my real name. Can I re send it again? Also I forgot to put if im with EU or US. :Yes, resend, mentioning what you did and with the correct information. -- 18:30, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you, that was fast. Winners? Will winners get announced here at website or only get mail? And have mails been sent out yet? :The winners will be announced here and will receive an e-mail. The e-mails should be sent out in the next 3-5 days. -- 22:17, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Announcing Winners So, it's past 23:00 UTC - I know, as stated above, that emails will be sent out within 3-5 days, but will the winners be announced sooner? You know...like...tonight? Oh, go on. You know you want to. Tiffpietiff 23:40, 25 August 2008 (UTC) : Huh, it's not past 23:00 UTC, see my signature. Weird that yours is different. In any case, no, winners won't be announced quite that quickly. 22:52, 25 August 2008 (UTC) A quick question. How will you guys know if some jerks cheated and created multiple e-mails and sent in their answers so they have a higher chance to win? We didn't need to include any important information, just the region where we play, and our answers. Krazykushluk, 00:45, 26 August 2008 (UTC) If you read the complete rules it says you have to add your name region phone # and address also if blizzad is part of the contest they might crosscheak the entry emails with wow account emails.Mithos244 (talk) 13:41, 26 August 2008 (UTC) I hate to ask... I know this is going to drive you guys nuts, but could we get an estimate on when the winners will be posted? anxious, you know?Grudge (talk) 03:11, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Winners? --k_d 03:26, 26 August 2008 (UTC) I hope I win :P I want to get into beta soooo bad, I hope I win!--Keldelis (talk) 04:33, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Good luck, personally already in the beta but I really would like that very rare Tyrael :P --Mera LaCroisadeEcarlate (talk) 08:59, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Good luck, indeed! I'm really eager to do some beta testing, and after being left out of the BC beta, I'm really hoping I can snag a beta before everything interesting has been tested, taken apart, and put back together. WoWWiki-Suzaku (talk) 12:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Good luck. I sent in the same answer on four and five by accident. ha ha. :P But, yeah. Good luck on getting into the beta. --Elpercy (talk) 15:16, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Claiming the keys What happens if my subscription runs out and I've won a key. Do I keep it or will you give it to somebody else? Kwaliti (talk) 14:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) You can give it to me. :P--Keldelis (talk) 16:24, 26 August 2008 (UTC) you keep it, u can give to someone else or get account back up and use yourself Kibane (talk) 04:00, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Aw man Well,I did a stupid and didn't read the official rules page,so I sent in my e-mail (Only sent one) without a Phone Number or address,so am I disqualified,or is there something I can do this late in the process?XLS723 (talk) 14:28, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :As it has been said multiple times on this page already, you do not need to enter any more information than the answers, your name and your region. 14:45, 26 August 2008 (UTC) /Sigh Well, I odubt I got one, No email has been sent to me, so i guess that I'm not getting one, unless they aren't giving them out until a later date... /sigh --Keldelis (talk) 16:29, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Winners haven't been chosen yet, please be patient. -- 16:30, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Ah, ok.--Keldelis (talk) 23:09, 26 August 2008 (UTC) End Contest Awareness Admins, please check for multiple accounts with the same address or something. * I don't want another WoWHead cheating thing again... Frostworn1822 (talk) 16:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Out of patience Oh god, i cant wait to announce winners i cant sleep.Wish luck to all u guys. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . Good luck to you too =P Kibane (talk) 04:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Tell usss pleeeease.... I keep checking my email like a derranged zombie! I probably won't win, but I just can't give up hope!!I wanted to do a WOTLK beta blog soo badly.....WowMoogar (talk) 20:50, 26 August 2008 (UTC) WowMoogar Congrats to the winners! I never win contests, especially ones where there's as many people as there probably are in this one. Congrats to the winners! Tehpopa (talk) 21:22, 26 August 2008 (UTC) I really want them to tell us who the winners are now to put my mind at rest. XD Hellzbane (talk) 23:18, 26 August 2008 (UTC) No kidding! But hey, if they take 2 days to do it, and weed out cheaters, I am fine with that. Tehpopa (talk) 00:13, 27 August 2008 (UTC) So what about early entries? On the early day of the entries, all you had listed on the main contest page was to email: The page names, Your real name, WoW Region So what happens to the people who entered with that format during the first day of the contest before you removed that part of the page and added the phone number and address? (Myself, my friends, guild mates and people on a forum I frequent) --Benjaminmin (talk) 09:06, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Omegasupreme: Yeah I would really like to know this. Me and other people from my guild just submitted the answers, name and server, because that was all that was said to be required at that time. So does that mean we dont get a chance to win, or simply that if we get drawn, you will mail us asking for this information? : This was not changed. See the final version of the page, before the info was removed - http://www.wowwiki.com/index.php?title=WoWWiki:WoWlympics&oldid=1580162. The address/phone number was for an alternate method of entry, you need not worry about it. 09:39, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Email Issues with the events email (events@wikia.com) There appears to be some mail issues with the events at wikia.com e-mail address. After submitting my five items to it on the 24th of August, received this today. And chances if it happened to me, then it has happened to others which means we've missed out even though we've submitted as per the rules of the competition: The original message was received at Sun, 24 Aug 2008 17:44:48 +1000 from mail02.syd.optusnet.com.au ----- Transcript of session follows ----- ... while talking to mail.wikia.com.: DATA <<< 450 Server configuration problem ... Deferred: 450 Server configuration problem <<< 554 Error: no valid recipients Warning: message still undelivered after 4 hours Will keep trying until message is 5 days old Zebulin01 (talk) 02:57, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Well it will try for at least 2 days more ;) -- 08:38, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :We have not drawn winners yet, so straggling emails will probably still be counted. Apologies if this issue affected you. In the event it doesn't get through, there isn't much we can do. However, there will be more contests. 09:41, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::Glad to see it wasn't just me having issues with wikia's mail server yet again. I had the same problem, with a warning coming back a few days after i first entered (let Kirkburn know already). With that leaving me with the email eventually returned on the 24th, i immediately sent it again from my registered email address, via an alternative address. So it should have gone through fine, before the deadline and better be valid :/ -- 21:19, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Email issue I emailed the site from an email address that was not registered to a wikia account because I did not think it was required to be so. However, after reading the rules/regulations it appeared that it was required (which I realize now it is not after reading this page), so I changed my wikia account's email address to the one I sent the email with and resent the email. However, I did not receive the confirmation email to change my account's email address to the new one until after I resent my entry email. Everything is all set now and the email address that I sent the entry email with is my registered wikia one. Should I be all set or will anything I have done screwed up my entry (i.e. sending two emails)? Tjagolf33 (talk) 14:33, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I too didn't realize you needed a WoWWiki account when I made my submission. I just created this account and it uses the same email address that I used to make my submission. I hope I'm not too late. --Talwynn (talk) 16:51, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I messed up as well. I've changed emails 3-4 times since I started using WoWWiki and therefore did not have an email flagged to an account. I re-submitted my entry in a vain hope that a late entry might be considered in this scenario with an explanation, but if it isn't, Oh well. Sorry for any inconvenience caused (i.e, multiple entry). It was unintended. AHeys (talk) 15:58, 27 August 2008 (UTC)AHeys I did the same thing.. but i just made a wiki account with my email i used.. will it count? --Briez (talk) 16:59, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Same thing for me as well. Any idea? Midzilla (talk) 18:37, 27 August 2008 (UTC) --As they've said many times in the above edits, you do not need a WoWwiki account to enter Dead Fox (talk) 19:44, 27 August 2008 (UTC) --I realize that they have said this, but that does not answer my question as to whether the multiple emails that I sent because of the misleading directions in the rules & regulations will screw up my entr (i.e. disqualified for multiple entries or something). Tjagolf33 (talk) 21:49, 27 August 2008 (UTC) -------In which case "The authorized Wikia account holder will be deemed to be the entrant for Entries submitted via email." "The authorized Wikia account holder will be deemed to be the entrant for Entries via the solution of the challenges on Wikia’s Wowlympics challenge page." Are VERY misleading. People reading the rules would assume Wikia Account = The same thing as having a Wikia Flagged Email. AHeys (talk) 19:48, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : Ignore the suggestion that you need to have a WoWWiki account. You don't. Apologies if the rules were misleading - it's the first time we've done a contest like this here :) 02:37, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Winners? Will there be any announcements on when the winners are drawn...and can you give us they`r name? So we know if we won or not Geibi (talk)20:26 27 August 2008 eta? almost 2 days now since contest ended. wtb eta for drawings, plllllllls :D —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :Soon. --k_d 19:00, 27 August 2008 (UTC)\ : Ok, I just looked up Soon. Made my day --Sharrow (talk) 20:17, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm Can you guys just announce when you start handing out keys? You said two days yet there's nobody that has said "OMG I GOTS A KEY!!!" Would just like to know when your handing them out so I can spam refresh on my yahoo page :) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :Fear not. We'll be very loud about when we've announced winners. --k_d 18:59, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Forgot Hi! While reading the Official Rules i discovered that i need to send my phone number, adress, name and playing region, i just sent the pages where the things were, my real name and my playing region... do i need to resend it? :That's all the rules originally asked for. I certainly hope the changes to the submission rules won't nullify previous entries, that's not entirely fair. WoWWiki-Suzaku (talk) 22:06, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::If you scroll up, and read some of the discussion, there are numerous things about your problem. --Grudge (talk) 22:09, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I forgot to put my phone number/ adress in the email I just my real name and Us wow Am I screwed? and the locations —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . Everyone who is about to ask about email, scroll up and read. -- Grudge (talk) 22:27, 27 August 2008 (UTC) E-mails to the losers? Will the people who didn't win get an e-mail telling them that they lost? Seldo (talk) 02:21, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Drawing winners An update on this: emails will be sent out, only to the winners, in the next 24 hours. You will need to reply to this quickly. Once we have replies we'll send you the prize (key by email, card by post), and if you need it, info on how to swap regions. 02:35, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for answering my question Kirkburn. Seldo (talk) 02:43, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::So are you going to announce on the site the winners? --Grudge (talk) 03:17, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, once they've all replied and got their prizes. 04:56, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Reply to this drawing winners article? O.o If so, this is my post. --Cheesemonkey994 (talk) 09:30, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: No, silly :P Reply to the email quickly if you get one. 09:31, 28 August 2008 (UTC) I love you I love you -- Grudge (talk) 02:38, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't think that saying that will help you win. If it did, everyone would be posting that (including me.) Seldo (talk) 02:42, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::But I do, its true! -- Grudge (talk) 02:45, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::My god did you win, Grudge??? -- 06:40, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Winners Have all the winners been elected? Just thinking, Have all the emails been sent? Hcasquet (talk) : No, please stop asking. We will announce when that happens. 08:04, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry to bother, Kirkburn, just been thinking about it. Hcasquet (talk) :::Heh, I just keep getting asked :P 09:12, 28 August 2008 (UTC)